Salvation or Damnation
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: Lately Duo Maxwell has been having problems sleeping. Something big is going to happen in his life soon. Exactly what, no one knows, except a young exccentric doctor. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hi peps! This is my first fanfic. It's based from Bram Stoker's Dracula. Can you guess who's which person is which from the horror novel? Here's a hint: Some may be a combo of two.

Lately Duo Maxwell has been having problems sleeping. Something big is going to happen in his life soon. Exactly what, no one knows, except a young eccentric doctor.

I don't own the guys; if I did then Heero'd be having a lot more fun. This is yoai and some of the guys are ooc, hopefully not by much.

Ch 1- Duo Maxwell's Journal

June 3, 2007- Once again I've been restricted to my bedroom in the Peacecraft mansion. I'm sick again, thanks to my weak as hell immune system, only I think it's something else.

Releina says I shouldn't worry. I think she's wrong. I've started sleepwalking. I never sleepwalk, never. I've always slept through the night, no probs. Lately, I feel like something's calling to me, beckoning me to it.

I always wake up in the same place, the ruined abbey not far from here. I always wake up on the alter. The inner sanctuary is the only place with the roof still over it. When I wake up, I feel alone, like my lover's left me after making love to me or something like that.

Maybe I'm losing my mind or something. I asked 'Leina to call Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. They're old friends of mine. One is working with insane people to study why they're insane, one's traveling the world and one's just good to talk to.

June 4- I got a letter from Trowa. He's stuck in the middle ages and loves to write letters.

_Dear Duo,_

_I don't think you're crazy. I called a friend of mine, Megan Van Helsing. She's very experienced with what might be happening to you. I'll see you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Trowa_

I also got a letter from the lady Trowa mentioned. Apparently, she likes to write letters too.

_Mr. Maxwell, _

_I am Megan Van Helsing. Your friend, Trowa, wrote to me. He told me that you recently started having trouble with sleepwalking. Until our arrival, Might I suggest placing garlic and maybe a little wolvesbane around your room? These herbs help with sleeping problems. I am some what knowlageable with natural remedies. _

_Please if anything, say weird marks, should appear anywhere on your body or anyone you know, wear the wolvesbane and may God have mercy on that poor soul._

_Until we meet,_

_Megan Van Helsing_

_P.S. I shall be accompanying your friends, please expect us soon. I suggest putting the garlic near your window._

Later- I've showed my letter from Miss Van Helsing to Releina and Millardo. They agreed that I should follow her directions. They also thought that placing the garlic near my window was a good idea too. 'Garlic smells like hell and can stink a place up to high heaven. She's got one hell of an idea, placing it near the window.' Millardo said.

'Yes,' said my friend, 'That way the smell goes outside the window.'

I gotta sleep now. Hopefully all the garlic and wolvesbane'll help me sleep better.

June 5- The herbs worked! I slept like a baby last night and woke up in my room! I even had a dream!

I was laying in my bed, when that sense came over me, the sense of something calling. I sat up and glanced over at my balcony window. A young man, the same age as me, stood outside staring at me. Loose clothes covered him, billowing around his body.

He was tall, maybe a few inches more than me. His hair was short and messy. It was a deep rich shade of dark brown. The man's eyes were mesmerizing. They shinned like deep blue sapphires. I could tell he was skinny and lean.

He didn't appear to be concerned that I knew he was there. He beckoned me to come out on the balcony. I went to the window and opened it, but I stayed inside.

'Why are you here?'

'For you. To take you away.' He siad. The look in his eyes held mine captive.

'Why?'

'Duo, you wouldn't understand .' He reached for my hand to pull me out onto the balcony. An invisible shield stopped him a few inches shy of my wrist. He hissed and looked hurt. I glanced down, seeing the garlic lying nearby. 'Who told about the garlic?!'

I woke up shortly after. I hear a car. I guess the guys and Miss Van Helsing have arrived.

Please review! Everything's welcome. P.S I have re-edited this chapy. I wanted the journal to sound more like Duo. So, give the buttony thing some love, why don't ya?


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Everyone that reviewed the last chapter, thanks a lot! Hey, Duo, mind doing the disclaimer for me?

Duo- She doesn't own anything related to GW. The doc does belong to her.

O.k., anything that is in italics is Heero's writing or letters. Don't forget to guess about who's what character from Dracula!

Ch. 2: Megan Van Helsing's Journal

June 5- I have settled into my room here at the Peacecraft Mansion. Everything is very comfy, but I miss my room back home. I explored the gardens earlier as I talked to Duo. My patient has been bitten. I saw the marks on his neck and the garlic in his room. How did he get bitten?! I studied the mark carefully. It looked very old, but the scabbing couldn't have been more than a few hours old.

The thought is making my head hurt. I can honestly write that never have I come across this in all my years of vampire hunting. Maybe it's him? The bane of my life since I took that pledge. The bite looks like his, but I can't be sure. I could be imagining it. Trowa told me that Duo used to have a special medicine injected in him to keep his resistance to illness up. He also siad that he may still be on it.

After our walk, Trowa confided in me that Duo isn't acting like himself at all. Since I don't know how he usually acts, I asked.

'He's not acting like a clown. Duo's infamous for acting like one. He hasn't pulled one prank on Wufei since we got here. Quatre said that he didn't eat much at lunch. He's always eaten like he was a human garbage disposal.'

'Trowa, don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of what's wrong. I'm going to look after him tonight as he sleeps. So, then I need a nap. I'll see you at dinner.' I must go to his room now.

June 6, early morning- I was right in thinking it was him. Heero has come and gone. Since the last time I saw him, he hasn't changed. I woke up- can't believe that happened after my nap- and saw him outside Duo's room. I went and opened the door.

'Why do you come for this one?' I said from my place behind the door.

'You should understand. My lover has returned and I'll have him! I've never put him under any trance. He came of his own free will.'

'Is he your Shini?,' He smiled, eyes glinting as he leaned against the rail, 'I'll take that as a yes. I've missed you all these centuries, brother.' I walked out and hugged him feeling him return it. 'Will you wait a little longer for him? Allow me to tell him about you so he won't be scared.'

'Fine, but not a long time. I can barely stand the seconds without him,' I shook my head and rolled my eyes, 'Can I come in so I can kiss him?' I allowed him into the room. Duo's sleeping body calmed. He'd been moving and fidigeting in his sleep all night. I could have sworn I heard a moan come from his mouth.

'Not tonight. Just a kiss, Love.' Heero whispered. I don't think I'll ever forget that. He gently kissed him. Man am I so jealous! I wish I had someone to kiss me like that, never mind. Then he said 'Goodbye, I'll be going. I won't be back for a while. You're in good hands with my sister.'

Duo Maxwell's Journal

June 6- Last night I had another dream. It took place long ago and in a far away land.

The man from my other dream was in it. He was the prince and I was his lover. Meg was in it too as the princess. That dream was so graphic, like it wasn't really a dream. Like it was a memory from a past life.

When Heero, the man, was leaving me to fight, he kissed me and said;

'Goodbye. I'll be going. I'm not going to come back for awhile. You're in good hands with my sister.' That was a really weird thing to say, but it felt so real!

I have to go; Q's calling me for lunch.

Later- Heero is a real vampire! My dream was memories from my past life with him! Megan told me at lunch. I know it's late, but I ran after I heard that. I ran to the cliffs, so I could hear the waves. The sound of crashing waves is soothing to me.

What Meg said is hard to believe. She told us that my past self had committed suicide. She explained that it happened because the country's enemies played a very dirty trick. They had sent an arrow through the window of my room. There was a note wrapped around it and it said that Heero had driven a dagger into his heart to keep from being captured alive.

I couldn't stand the thought not having him with me, so I did the same. He came to late to stop me. I'm really the incarnation of the Shinigami. Heero begged the real one to bring me back. He couldn't so he turned Heero into a vampire. He hoped I'd get reincarnated and I did.

Megan said she'd ask Heero if I could have more time, if I needed it. I need to sleep now. This is way too much for me to handle.

Letter from Heero to Duo, written in Duo's Journal

June 13- _Sorry_ _for causing you any trouble. I didn't mean to, love. Meg said you need a little more time, so I'll wait longer._

_You were never alone in the abbey. I watched you from one of the corners. I am always watching over you. I see your sleeping face. You're so beautiful, you take my breath away. I think I shall lie beside you until dawn. _

_I wonder what you're dreaming about. I love you, Duo._

_-Yours forever and more, Heero._

Note from Heero to Megan, left on a notepad by her bed

_I hope you're having your much needed dreams. Thanks for helping me. Sister, you are so peaceful in your sleep. I wish I could like that again. _

_I remember when I would tuck you in. Do you? I remember how much you used to smile. I'd like to see it again some day. I miss the closeness we used to share. It feels so weird to see you. We haven't changed because of our pacts._

_If Duo asks me, I __will__ beg and plead God for salvation and Shinigami to free me. Help Duo help me help myself._

_No matter what, I'll always be your brother- Heero_

The pacts shall be explained later.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own GW. I wish I did, but I don't. Meg's mine.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei share a journal. They write down how Duo is, converse, ect. in it. Separate entries are by first initial and time. When they write in it at the same time, it just gets passed around.

Ch 3- Megan Van Helsing's Journal

June 14- This morning my brother left me a note. I put it in the back of this journal. I miss how close we once were too. I mostly miss when he'd sing lullabies to me. My brother had a voice that put the angels to shame.

Hopefully when this is all over, we'll all be free. Only Duo can decide if we're damned or saved.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei's tri Journal

June 14- Q- 7:15 Duo is o.k, at least we think so. He seems to be going back to normal, or as close to normal as he can get. He's back to eating insane amounts of food and pranking Wufei. I can see in his eyes that his mind is somewhere else, somewhere very far away from here. I'm not sure why.

W-9:00 Quatre's watch just ended. Duo'll sleep for at least four more hours. It's pouring down rain outside and very cloudy. Maybe that vampire is causing this? Then it's good that we're on watch duty. Ms. Van Helsing's revelation about Duo's link to this Heero took us by surprise us more so than Duo. How does she know so much about him?

W-10:00 I also want to say that Ms Van Helsing is a very weird woman. She wonders all over the house during her nightly vigils. I bet she doesn't even watch over Duo! Trowa, why did you bring her? P.S- I just saw her walking around in her nightgown! What, does she want to catch a damn cold?!

T- 11:00 She knows a great deal about vampire and vampire lore. She's concerned with Heero. Meg's been chasing him her whole life. She told me once that it's her family's duty to catch him. Her family was in the service of his and they promised to save him.

Duo's Journal

June 14- Heero left me a letter on the other page. No one's ever left me a love letter before. In fact, no one's ever wrote me a letter. My parents always ignored me. I was very lonely when I was younger.

I can still feel him against me, which is why I'm still in bed. I got to see Heero. He didn't know I was awake. One of his arms was over my waist while the other was under my head. Heero's nose was nuzzled into my hair. I was so happy that I had to hold back a sigh.

I could hear his voice, telling me how he'd missed me and how beautiful I am. I know I'll never forget what he told me before he left.

'The sun rises, taking you away from me. I long to join you in the sunlight and, I don't want to, but I also long for you to come with me into the night. That choice is yours and it'll damn or save us.' I can still feel his breath on my ear. I watched him leave my room. I gotta go, Quatre's yelling for me to come get breakfast.

I added a little to this one.

Duo- Wow. How can I still feel him?

Your love is that strong.

Duo- Oh.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this. I'm greatful to you all. This is going to be ending soon, I'll make it longer if asked, so please tell me.

I don't own Heero and the guys. I really wish I did, but I do own Meg. This was inspired by way too many doses of both the book and movie Dracula. Heh, it's my fave, what can I say?

Ch 4: Duo Maxwell's journal (continued)

Later- I told everyone what Heero had told me. I asked them what they thought he meant by it.We were all gathered in the living room. Only one person was missing, Meg.

'I don't know and I think no one else does.' Wufei siad after a moment of thinking.

'I'm at a loss for words.' 'Lena looked out the glass doors as Quatre talked. She had this dreamy look on her face, like she was daydreaming about her prince charming.

'Miss Peacecraft, I suggest longing after another. The one you want already has a love.' We all turned our heads toward the doorway. Megan stood in the doorway leading out into the garden. She was wearing a dress. It looked beautiful on her. It was tight, not overly so, from her waist up and the skirt billowed around her in the breeze.

We were dombstruck for a moment, no one in the room had seen her in a dress before.

'How long have you been there?!' Millardo was just as surprised as the rest of us. She hadn't made a single sound and we didn't hear the old wooden door open.

'Long enough,' She replied, 'Remeber when I told you Heero made a pact with Shinigami?' I shook my head, that question was for me. 'Well, it damned him. The only way he can be saved and become human again is for you to talk him into renounceing his deal with the Shinigami and begging God for salvation.' I feel like she's hiding something. How could she know so much about him? She's so much more than she seems.

Megan Van Helsing's Journal

June 21- It has been six days since I last wrote. I've been very concerned with Duo's wellfare. The last time I found him wasn't as I'd hoped. Twice he's been reincarnated, this being his third. Twice I found him dying and Heero found him on his death bed. I wish to tell him about all of his past lives, but I'm under strict orders from God.

It's very close to midnight. I'm sitting on the steps to the abbey my brother's taken refuge in. Duo sits beside me, waiting for the clock to strike the start of the bewiching hour. All of his things lay scattered, in bookbags and boxes, around us. The sight of him makes me sad. Duo's going to live the rest of his life or eternity with two people he barely knows. It's not fair!!! I wish I had aksed for the control of time! Then I could've prevented his death! Why? WHY?!

I had to get him out of that mansion. His so called 'friend' tried to kill him last night. It was luck that we'd taken to being around eachother during the night. I was making sure Heero kept his distence. I know he wouldn't purposefully break a promise to me, but his need might have driven him over the edge. I heard the soft sound of feet out in the hall, so I hid. I thought it might have been Quatre, he has quiet footsteps, but his were a little bit louder than the ones approaching. The door opened, the scream of the hinges letting me know. In the darkness I could make out the figure of a girl. I knew it was Relina, but why she was there I would surely find out.

'Why does he want you? Everyone knows I'm prettier than you and I can give him heirs. What can you give him that I can't? Well, I won't have to worry about that after tonight.' She smiled. The girl's a spoiled brat that got everything she wanted as a child. I'd love to see how she'd do back home. She'd be cast out of her house in no time with her aittude. She grabbed one of Duo's extra pillows.

'Kill him and you've signed your death warrent.' I growled. I made it sound like my brother's so she'd put it back.

'Heero? Is that you?'

'Yes. Now, get away from my Duo!'

'Why him? Why not someone pretty? Why not me?!' She stomped her foot and I fought the urge to laugh. Relina reminded me of a child about to throw a hissy fit, a very spoiled rotten child.

'You're right he's not pretty, but beautiful. I love him, not you. That's why I want him. That and I want to be with him again.'

'That doctor's story was true?!' Her voice was shaky and dripped with surprise. I could clearly see her face. It was frozen in place with astonishment. I grinned. I was enjoying myself very much. I'd been waiting for the chance to repay her for all the injuries to my pride and body. That little! She doesn't know a thing about me and the whole time I was there, she persucuted me! Back to my tale,

'Doctor?' I siad, still grinning.

'Yes! Van Helsing.'

'Ah! That girl! I knew her ancestors. They've vowed to help Duo give me salvation from my never ending hell of immortality. Now, you should put that pillow down and return to bed. It is quite late and getting later still.' I spun the lie like it was the truth, an ability we'd picked up from our father's diplomatic adventures.

'Yes, Heero.' Relina sat the pillow back beside Duo and went back to her bedroom. I'm quite proud of myself for tricking her and pulling it off so perfectly. I don't know if I should tell my brother. He may not be very happy about my impersonation of him. I must stop, the bell tolls, and Heero wakes. I still don't get why he rises at this hour. Why can't he wake-up at a more normal time, say 10:00?

Duo Maxwell's journal

June 21- I'm back at the abbey, only this time I won't be going back. I watched Meg write and I felt like writing too. The steps are cold, but not a lot. All my stuff is scattered about the steps. After tonight, I'll be living with Heero and Megan. I don't know what I'm going to do. I've no clue how to save Heero. I don't know what to say. Maybe the words will come to me with time.

I'll miss everyone. Maybe he'll let me come back to visit, if I asked. I really don't want to go away from here. What should I do? I'm so confused. I don't want to leave and yet I do. I feel like I'm going home after being in a strange land for a very long time. I don't want to leave without saying bye to my friends, so I'll leave them a letter. I wonder if he'd take it and lay it in my room. Megan's just looked up, the bell is ringing. It's midnight.

Later- Heero's gone to hunt down a few extra blankets. Meg's around here somewhere, neither I nor 'Ro know where. Currently I'm sitting agienst the wall behind the alter, a blanket wrapped around me.

Even though he's not here, I can feel Heero's touch over my entire body.

_Because I'm right behind you. Why don't we use your journal to talk, love?_

O.k, there's something on my mind.

_What?_

Do you and Megan know eachother?

_Yes._

How?

_Her real name is Princess Megan Yuy, my younger sister._

Your sister?!

_Yes, my sister. Meg and I were close all those centuries ago. _

That can't be right! She's a little younger than me!

_I made a pact with Shinigami and she made one with God._

When?

_To seal my pact with him, Shinigami had me drink your blood. As soon as she saw your blood on my lips, she begged God to let her live as an immortal until everything was set right. He made her body able to rejvinate itself every century._

So, this started because of me?

_No! This started because I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. For that selfishness, not only am I paying, but my sister too. Duo,_

Yes?

_Please, stay, don't leave me. It's dangerous for you back at that mansion._

I'm not leaving, but why?

_Duo, I won't let that Peacecraft girl take you away from me. I don't think I could handle loseing you agian. I've come so close to staking myself so many times._

Fine...I'm tired.

_Alright. Sleep, love, sleep._

Megan Van Helsing's Journal

June 23, morning- I don't know what time it is, but I feel that something is wrong. I have to find Heero and Duo. I have to tell them about my feeling. It's never wrong.

Duo- Why do I get the idea that something bad's gonna happen?

T.D.K- Can't say 'cause that's for me to know and you to find out.

Duo- Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that is is shorter than the other chapters. I don't own anything related to GW, but I do own Meg. This is going to end next chapter, unless I get enough people telling me to go on. If that happens, I'll add on two or three more chapters, at least there'll be ten.

The dates for this chapter are out of order with each other. The tri-journal is the day after the last entry in ch. 4. Both Van Helsing and Duo's journals are four days later.

Ch 5: Megan's journal cont.

June 28- I don't know how long it's been since I last wrote. I've not had the time to write until now. My feeling was right. Not long after one or two, Relena came and started making a big fuss and demanding different things. I sensed a lot of danger, grabbed Duo and ran. I brought him to our current haven. It's safe and no one knows where we are, except for Heero. I've come to this abandoned lighthouse many times before. It's well hidden from veiw, you wouldn't see it even if you were looking for it.

I am fearful for my brother. I don't know how he is and it scares me. Duo's not fareing much better. Being away from my brother is taking a toll on him. He glances nervisly at every sound. Once he jumped when a pack of nearby wolves started to howl. I sit by him as he starts to sleep, which is rare and far between.

It reminds me of when Heero would go away for awhile. Me and Duo would curl up beside eachother in thier chambers and sleep infront of the fire. Sometimes, I'd try to sing him and myself to sleep. It worked o.k, but we were awake a few hours later.

Tri-journal

June 24-Q, noon- Duo's gone! His stuff too! Where could he have gone?!

T- Megan's not in her room either. Her things are gone as well.

W- I knew something wasn't right about her! I knew something bad would happen!

T- Clam down! It could have something to do with Heero. Maybe she took Duo to him or it could have something to do with what she siad to Relena a few days ago.

Q- 'Miss Peacecraft, I suggest longing after another. The one you want already has a love.'

T- Yes! Possibly she longs for Heero.

W- Why? It's pretty obvious that he doesn't want her.

Q- Well, she is a spolied brat.

W- Quatre, do you have a fever?

Q- She is! And no, I don't have a fever!

T- She has been known to be very delusonal but, I want to know why she thinks that Heero came for her?

Q- I think for that one, we'd have to ask her.

Later-W, 12:15- Millardo called us into Relena's room. Her clothes were thrown about and her stuff littered the floor. He sat at her desk, holding a piece of notebook paper. She's gone way too far with this.

Relena's Letter

_Everyone,_

_Sorry for not letting you know that I was leaving. I wanted to do this on my own. I am going to rescue Duo and Ms. Van Helsing from Heero._

_I wish to understand why Heero loves Duo better. I don't believe most of that reincarnetion bull Ms. Van Helsing spun. My heart will not rest until it understands better._

_Relena_

_p.s- Hopefully I will be with my Heero by now._

Duo's journal

June28- I'm so worried over Heero. It feels like centuries since I last held him in my arms. I was dragged out of the abbey by Meg. I wish she hadn't. I know it was for my own safety, but I really wish she hadn't. I'm fearful of every sound, thinking that the worse has happened.

I can still hear his shouting in my ear. My love's voice helps me sleep at night. Let him come to me! Let him be safe! Please God, please!

Later-We're all together agian and safe. Heero siad he was going to take me back to the castle. I know what he means. I'm actually going home for the first time in centuries.

My dreams of my past life are growing more and more graphic. When I wake-up I try to remember them, but I can't. I can only remember what I was feeling at the time of the dream.

When we had fled the abbey, I had cut my arm. I didn't notice it at all during the days in the lighthouse and Meg didn't either. Heero noticed it as soon as we got on the train, a couple of minutes ago. He lifted my arm gently and showed it to me. It's pretty deep and started to throb when I finally noticed it. It started to bleed again too.

'Be careful of how you cut yourself, Love.' I shivered as he drank some of the blood. He licked my wound and it stopped throbbing.

'How-?'

'Vampire saliva heals small wounds instantly and stops pain in the larger ones.'

T.D.K- Hi! What'd ya' think of the vampire saliva? I came up with it. I thought it'd be cool. Oh! There's a line from Dracula. Can you find it? review with your answer please!


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank AllStar10836 for her reveiw. It made me change my mind about ending the story so soon. I don't own anything related to GW, but Megan, I do own.

Sorry for the wait. I didn't have this written down like the first five.

Tri-journal

June 28-Q, 1:30- We're off to Budapest. Trowa found a very old journal that Ms. Van Helsing left behind in her room. It belonged to a princess, not just any princess. It belonged to Heero's younger sister and she went by the same frist name as Ms. Van Helsing.

Megan really cared about her older brother and he felt the same about her. I'll copy some passages from her journal. Here's the frist.

_September 2, 1651_

_'Ro's expected back today. I can't wait to see him. I wonder what stories he'll tell us about the places he went to with Father. The messenger they sent siad they had another person riding with them. He siad the boy was the same age as my brother and that from behind he looked like a girl._

_I got a laugh out of that. The only boy I know that looks like a girl is Sen and that's from all angles! I hope the boy will like it here. I wonder if he befriended my brother. Heero's as suborn as anyone can be and just as hard to get along with. That lug of a baka, well, loveable lug of a baka. _

_I've got to go. The trumpets are sounding so Father and Heero can't be very far away._

That's all Wufei and I have gotten translated so far. I'll get the guys to copy what we get translated down. It may help us get an insight into Heero's personallity and where he could take Duo. I'm worried. We checked the abbey and Millardo saw a lot of blood on one of the gates.

If that wound goes untreated for long whoever got hurt, hopefully it wasn't Duo, might have to go to the hospital. We found Relena unconscious on the floor, two small puncture marks on her neck.

'Nosferatu,' Wufei siad, 'I didn't believe Van Helsing. Now I do. We've got to find Duo before Heero can bite him too.' Trowa bent down and looked at her hands.

'She provoked him,' He picked up a knife not far ffrom her,'Here's what happened. Relena storms in, sees Heero and Duo, goes into a rage, and starts yelling. Heero doesn't want Duo to get hurt, so he yells for Meg and tells her to get his love out of the abbey. They race outside, Megan probably dragging Duo. One of them cut themselves, deeply, on the gate.

'Meanwhile Heero is left with Relena. She pulls out the knife and cuts both of her wrists,see?" Trowa picks up her hand and shows us the cuts. "He smells the blood and, since he hasn't fed, he can't resist the bloodlust.' We were quite the rest of the time.

Relena is going to come with us. When she woke-up, she kept insisting that she come with us. I hope wherever Duo is that he's safe.

June 29-W, 11:00- We left after it got dark last night. The train goes from Brussles to Budapest. I couldn't sleep last night so I took a walk. While I was walking, I think I saw Van Helsing a few times during the night. I think I saw Duo too. They both stood on the back of the train, talking. I caught some of the conversation.

'Do you know where we're going?'

'Yeah, the castle.' He was fiddleing with the end of his braid. He does that when he's nervis or can't think of what to say next. 'To be specific, the chapel. What's left of my corpse is there, isn't it?' I have no clue what he ment by that.

'Yes. Do you really think Heero would bury your past body? He loves you way to much to do that. He'd stake himself before doing that.' She heaved a sigh. 'Ro should be up by now, so why don't you go back in. It's going to get colder and I don't think that brother of mine would like that.' Duo turned and I caught a glimse of the wound from the abbey gate.

'Has he always been like that about me?'

'You don't know the half of it.' The two laughed and I walked back. I'm still stunned that she called that vampire her brother! If Heero and Ms. Van Helsing were siblings, she'd be almost four hundred years old! She didn't have sharp fangs, did have a reflection, and could walk in the sun. She's definately not a vampire.

June 30- T, 3:00- More from the princess's diary.

_September 4, 1651_

_I'm watching my brother and the boy. His name is Duo, but he siad Heero and I could call him Shini. They're walking around in the garden, which I have a perfect veiw of from my window seat. He's nervis. I can tell because he's looking at the ground. _

_Duo makes him happy and makes him laugh again. I haven't heard my brother laugh since our mother died. There he goes! I can feel a smile on my face and well, I feel like laughing myself. I can't because then they'd know I am watching them. I would get into trouble again, which I really don't want. I don't want to be cooped up in the castle while 'Ro and Shini get to go rideing._

_I think it's good that Duo is here. The castle seems so much brighter and happier than it usually is. Why, last night at dinner, Duo told a joke to the whole court and everyone, including Heero, Father, and myself, started to laugh. It had me smiling for the first time in a long time. Father was smiling as well. I think he was glad to see us smileing again. _

_September 7, 1651_

_Father recived very bad news today. Our blood enemies are raiding our borders once more. He and Heero are leaving tomorrow with some men to drive them back. Shini is going to stay here with me, the ladies, the staff, and a few knights. He hates the thought of fighting and refuses to handle a weapon. I'm in charge while my brother and father are gone. _

_I ran into the little chapel that is on the castle grounds. It was abandoned long ago when the preist died. His body is encased in the stone of the alter. I prayed that they both would come back safely. I prayed long and hard. No one but me dares come here. They say that this place was cursed when the Father died. I think it is an old wives tale used to keep any of the younger children from playing with the ruble and the older ones from destroying this place. _

_'I didn't think anyone came here.' I jumped when Duo startled me. 'I was told this place was haunted. So, is it true?'_

_'That this place is haunted? No.'_

_'Not that. Is it true that the preist is buried in the alter?'_

_'Yes. Would you like to see?' He shook his head. I nodded knowing why he might not. 'I come here when I don't want to pray in the village church. Besides, this place is so much more peaceful, but that's my opinion.'_

We'll be in Budapest soon. Wufei wants us to check all the hospitals, just in case.

Duo- I don't like where this is going.

Wufei- Really? Well, it's like you to get hurt that bad.

T.D.K.- Quatre, you wouldn't happen to have any headache medicine would you? Thanks. -takes some- Are they going to stop soon?

Quatre- Nope. -takes some too-


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own GW, I really wish I did, but I don't. I do own Van Helsing. The entries in Duo's journal are made by Heero, you'll see why. This whole chapter is Duo and Megan's journals. Next chapter should be Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story so far.

Ch:7 Duo's Journal

July 1- _Duo has been extremely sick since yesterday. It has me very worried. I told him I'd write in his journal for him. He's sleeping with his head in my lap. I'm sitting beside him, gently stroking his face. _

_Duo still has a fever, but it has gone down since I last checked. I checked his wound too. It's infected really bad. I know neither Duo nor Meg noticed it, but they should have noticed it sooner! Then Meg could've done something to keep it at least moderatly clean! God! What am I writing!? I can't blame her for this. I know she already blames herself too much already._

_I've been useing this liqid stuff called peroxide on his cut. My sister siad it would take care of the infection. I yelled for her when the stuff started to bubble. She explained that was what happened when it comes in contact with the infection. _

_Duo, don't leave me..._

July 3- _Finally stopped in Budapest. As soon as the train stopped Meg took Duo to a hospital. I'm hiding in a cemetery, actually I'm hiding in a mosolium during the day. I'll have to feed soon, even if I don't want to._

July 6-_ I haven't had any news from my baby sister. If Duo dies again, I won't be able to take it this time. I know I promised to __not__ stake myself, but I could go over the edge..._

_Meg did tell me once that no news is good news. I don't think that's true._

Megan's journal

July 3- Sorry I haven't wrote for awhile. I've been by Duo's side since I brought him. The doctors here rushed antibiotics into his system asap. He's been in and out of consciousness all day. Heero'd kill me if he knew how bad Duo really is. Thank God, he won't know, unless he decides to read this. Which, he better not be anytime in the future 'cause I will not forgive him.

Later- Duo woke-up a few minutes ago. He looked so bad that I wanted to cry. He asked me where we were and I told him I had brought him to the nearest hospital from the train station.

'Heero'

'What was that?' I siad, leaning closer so I could hear him better. He looked at me. God! How weak he is! His face is so pale. I'm worried.

'Heero. Where is Heero?'

'Hiding. He can't exactly come to see you. That's why I'm here.'

'Why?'

'This place since it's a hospital, would drive him to insanity, lusting for blood. He's been ignoring everything, but you for the past week and a half. Heero didn't even feed. I won't be surprised if he hasn't yet, or at least trying not to.'

'Oh.' I hardly heard that, it was so quiet.

'Go back to sleep and concentrate on getting better, 'kay? Let me worry about him for us both.' He nodded and closed his eyes. It's getting late and I need to sleep too.

July 5- Heero's been feeding. There was a suspicous death in the paper. I read it quietly to Duo. He listened and started to ask how I knew Hugarian. 'Long ago this land was part of my father's kingdom. Sometimes, when he and Ro went around the country, they'd let me tag along. We spent a lot of time here and I learned the language from friends I had made here.'

That seemed to satisfy him and he went back to sleep. When did it get dark in here?

Later- Duo's friends have me hostage. They have this theory that I'm helping Heero turn Duo! I never heard such bull in my whole life! My very long whole life. When can me and Heero finally die? It's been almost four hundred years since the pacts were made. I grow so tired of watching everyone I knew die as my body becomes renewed. Immortality is not what people say it is.

It is lonely and painful. Imagine seeing every member of your family die before your eyes, until you are the last one left. That alone would make anyone regret it, even more so when you watch your soul mate die.

July 6- I know you five took my journal last night. Why? To find away to kill my brother? Let me tell you this, our fate is unknown until Duo decides to willingly become a vampire or he gets my brother to renounce his deal. You can't kill him unless you kill your friend.

My brother has tried to kill himself twice before. I'll tell you only if you don't take my journal away tomorrow. Duo came with me that night of his own free will. I kept telling him he didn't have to. You can ask him when he wakes up. I'm not going to write anymore until you stop taking my journal!

Duo's Journal

June 7-_ I went to the hospital. It was easy to climb up to the window of Duo's room. I could sense him as soon as I came near. I was surprised not to see my sister. I had guessed she had gone to the bathroom or to get herself something to eat, which I had done before I went. _

_I climbed into the room and sat on the bed beside him. I leant down and kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and I looked into them._

_'Meg's not here. The nurses won't tell me where she went.'_

_'What do you mean by not here? She should be!' I almost yelled. He flinched at my voice and I was so sorry that I had yelled. _

_'She was here a few days ago, after she read me some of the paper. I asked her how she knew Hungarian and she told me. Then I went back to sleep and when I woke up she wasn't here. Quatre was here. I don't know how he got here and my other friends too.' He leaned back into the pillow and I could tell how weak he was._

_'I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't mean too.' I streched myself out beside him. I swear I saw a lot of tension leave his body._

_'Heero, stay with me. Don't leave me.' _

_'I won't have to until an hour before dawn, is that alright, Love?' He smiled and snuggled in closer to me. I wrapped him up in my arms and started to doze off myself._

T.D.K- Please don't kill me! I swear I didn't really mean for Duo to go to the hospital with a really bad infection! It just happened! -mutters- I hope Duo forgives me. Please r&r! I hope he likes the end.


	8. Chapter 8

T.D.K- Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this. Duo has yet to forgive me and since then I've been hiding from Heero. -looks out door- I don't own GW, if I did, there would be major changes, like one of the guys would be scared of lightning. Megan is my oc! I will not be happy if she's used without permission! I'm done, here's the story.

Ch: 8- Tri-journal

June 6- Q, 1:00- Um, Was kiddnapping Megan really necissary? Don't you guys think it's a bit too much?

W- It is comepletely necissary! It is NOT a bit to much, only what is needed! Trowa, do you have the journals?

Q- There's another one?!

T- Wufei had me take Meg's current journal.

Q- WHAT?! You took her journal? Have you no honor, Wufei?! That book contains her deepest thoughts, dreams, and secrets! You have to tell me why!

W- Easy, Quatre. If we read her journal, we can get into her mind. Then we can understand the situation better. Isn't it time for you to go see Duo?

Q- Yes, but, I think you two have sunk to a low that even Heero wouldn't dare to sink to.

T- You've been reading her older journal?

Q- Yes. Heero was an honorable prince. Thier people loved thier prince and princess. She wrote that he'd sing her to sleep and would let her climb in next to him when it stormed badly. You'd admire him.

W- I say you already do. Remeber, he's a vampire and he wants to turn Duo.

Q- I get the feeling that even thier enimes admired Heero. I'm going to the hospital now.

W- Now that he's gone, let's take a look at the newest entry.

T- You're not going to like this. She knows we're taking her journal and she's not going to write anymore until we stop taking her journal. Plus, to kill Heero we have to kill Duo. She rants about immortality not being what it's made out to be. Megan says they're almost four-hundred-years-old.

W- What's the point of the rant? Living forever is the best thing anyone could want.

T- If you lived forever, you'd watch everyone you love die, while you go on living. Look at how she writes, the words used. Can you see what I see?

W- She's lost a lover?

T- Yep. I'm putting this back.

June 7- Q, 11:30- I'm at the hospital. Duo's awake, but the nurses are running tests and giving him medicine. He told me that Heero came to him last night.

'Heero visited me last night. You missed him, he left before dawn.'

'He did! He didn't hurt you, did he?' He laughed, his eyes shinned like they used to.

'My prince would never hurt me! Quatre, Heero would never hurt me. He'd rather die than hurt me.'

'Heero bit Relena.'

'She deserved it. Stupid spoiled brat trying to take my lover! So, how deep was it? Is she dead or in a comma?' I shrinked back. His voice held so much malice. 'Besides, he gave me his blood. I feel a lot stronger than I felt yesterday.'

'He, He WHAT?! Duo, he's trying to turn you!'

'If I wanted him to! And if he wanted to turn me, I'd have bite marks on my neck, which I don't.' I checked his neck and he was right. The marks were absent from his neck. 'I love him, Q. I wanna be with him. I have to get to the castle, I need to make my choice. I want him to renouce his deal, so he can be with me in the daytime.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah' was all he siad.

Later- Q, midnight- I just helped Megan escape. She ran off, I didn't watch which way. You two should have heard Duo's voice when he told me he was sure. The rain came down in sheets right after she dissapeared from my sight.

Duo's journal

June 7-_ Meg just ran in. She wouldn't tell me anything and went right to sleep. I'm worried about her, she's shivering like a leaf. It must be raining outside, I can hear the rain beating on the roof. Where was she? Who was holding her? _

_I think it was Duo's friends. I have been feeling Relina's mind trying to get into mine. When I bit her, I made sure to not form any connection with her. My wrist isn't healed. The blood still soaks through the bandages, I wouldn't have it any other way._

_I'll give every last drop of my cursed blood to Duo, as long as it will restore my love's strength. I can't wait for us to be inside that blessed and cursed chapel. Blessed because that is where we were wed and cursed because that is where I made that damned deal._

June 8-_ Megan has a bad fever. The two people I love more than life itself are on the brink of death. Why?! Shingami, please, let them stay with me! I need them to be sane! _

Tri-journal

June 8- T, noon- Wufei's throwing one hell of a hissy fit. He says Quatre betrayed us. Fei hasn't read any of Quatre's past entries. He has a good heart and he's always followed it. Why would he stop now, Wufei? Why do you expect Quatre to not try to help Duo?

W- I know Q follows his heart! What I don't know is why help Duo?! He's delerious!

Q- No he wasn't! If you had heard him when he told me he wanted Heero to renounce his deal, you'd have done the samething! I know you two would've!

T- Just reading it makes me want to help. Look, Wufei, no matter what we've got to help Duo and Heero. I have a feeling that Heero and Meg are victims of two warring deities. Duo's stuck in the middle because he and Heero fell in love.

W- Where is this rant leading to.

T- Here's the point. I think they were ment to be together, but certian events happened that seperated them until over month ago. Think about it. You're a vampire that's almost four-hundred years old and you saw your lover die. You've lived all that time alone until you find your lover's reincarnation. Wouldn't you want to be with them?

Q- My point exactly!

W- Yes. How are we going to help, with Relina following and asking us where we're going or what we're doing.

T- Simple. We tell her a bunch of bull.

June 9- T, evening- It's my turn to watch over Duo. Actually I'm leaving the room when Heero comes. He should be able to keep him safe until morning. He looks so much better than when we came in a few days ago.

Whatever Heero's been doing to help the medicine, is exactly what Duo needs. The doc siad he'd be able to get released soon, maybe tomorrow. Heero's here, time to go.

T.D.K- I think I'm safe. -looks out at room, hides- I really hope Heero doesn't catch me. I know how to get back on his good side! I think Duo may forgive me. I'd like to have at least 3 reviews before I put up ch.9.

Trowa- I like it. Does that count?

T.D.K- Nope. R&R peps!Eep! -runs-


	9. Chapter 9

T.D.K- I'm still hiding from Heero. -checks barn- O.k, I don't own GW, if I did, Heero and Duo would've fell head over heels and Relina, well, she wouldn't be anywhere near 'Ro. Meg's my oc. This was inspired by both the movie and book Dracula. Just to remind you, this is in our time. If any of the writeing sounds like it's old, that's just the past coming through.

Thanks to AllStar10836 and Guardian of the Anime World. Your reviews have helped me put myself in gear. I hope you enjoy the chapy, peps!

Duo's journal

June 10- Heero gave me my journal back last night and siad I could read what he wrote. I still don't know how to get him to renouce his deal. I know for sure that I don't want to be a vampire. I have nothing agienst living forever, but I don't want to spend it killing other people or a least drinking their blood.

Heero's wrist hasn't healed. I asked what happened and all he said was that he banged it on the window. He tried to get me to drink his blood agian.

'No, Heero. I'm so much better than I was when Megan brought me here. That one time made me a lot better than just the medicine alone.' He laid his arm and looked down. I picked his arm up and gently started to bandage it. I kissed it when I finished it.

'Duo.' He whispered and locked our mouths shut. Heero nipped at my lips making me gasp and our kiss turned into a french kiss. My prince moved to my neck, carefully niping my skin. I wanted so bad to be out of this damn hospital and in our room at the castle. I whimpered when Heero stopped. 'Duo, what do you want to happen? Do you want me to share night and day or just the night with you? Say the word and I'll do whatever it is.'

I looked into his eyes. 'I want you to be with me every hour of everyday.' My prince smiled at me and returned to attending my neck.

June 11- I'm out! I'm free! Quatre and Trowa checked me out of the hospital a few minutes after I wrote yesterday. I told them exactly where I wanted to go, only, they're not going to take me until I tell Wufei that I want to be with Heero.

I saw Relina and wished I was still in the hospital. She glared at me like I was a slut instead of an old friend. Is she that obssed with my lover? Does she want him for herself so much, that she'd cut off our friendship? I can't believe her. She has always been spoiled because she's the youngest. She'll try to keep me from my prince.

Later- Relina interupted me. She just left and I'm so confused.

'Heero wants me, not you!' She siad, smirking.

'You're wrong. If my prince wanted you, why is he still coming to me, instead of you?' I rose from the chair like our conversation was taking place almost 400 years ago. I could almost feel a cloak on my back. 'If my prince wanted you, you wouldn't be here, but he doesn't. My prince wants me.'

'He wants me! If he didn't then why did he bite me?!'

'You were and are an anoying, obssed, disillusioned brat who thinks of no one but herself. You think everything has to be about you. You think every man on Earth wants you. Would you like to know something, Relina?' I was getting angrier by the minute. She would not give up, I know she won't. I know her so well.

'What, you braided slut?!' She yelled. I sensed the others starting to rush to my room. I looked her in the eye. My gaze scared her, I saw her shiver.

'My lover would never want you because he and I were already together. You've forgotten that we've been lovers since we meet. Besides, I know he wants me. Now, get out of my room! You're not welcome in it anymore!' My door flung open and something litterally flung Relina out of my room.

It has me confused. Since when could I fling people from my room? When did I start talking like I'm from the Renissance? Maybe Heero's blood caused it? I don't know. I'm leaving soon to go to the castle. I don't know what will happen.

Megan's journal

June 10- I'm alright. I got caught out in the rain two days ago. I had a very short bout with the cold. I laughed in my brother's face when he told me he thought I was going to die.

'Heero, you don't die when you have a cold! You have bad coughing fits, a runny nose, and well, you're very cold.'

'Oh. I didn't know.'

'It's o.k. You're my brother and it's your job to worry.' Tomorrow we leave for our home. It'll be over and hopefully we'll all be human.

Later- I have that feeling agian. The same feeling I had when we had to flee the abbey. Please, let it be wrong!

June 11- En route to the castle. Heero and I felt a large wave of energy. It didn't bother Heero, but it bothered me. The energy felt like my brother's but I knew it wasn't him.

'Heero, did you feel that? It felt like your power, but it wasn't. Can you explain who it could be?'

'It was Duo. I let him drink some of my blood so it gave him some of my power. He used it to throw Relina out of his room. She made my Shini angry and she's paid for it. I can't wait to have Duo in my arms for the rest of our lives.'

'You're renouceing your deal!?' I blinked and my mouth hung open. I was stunned and happy at the same time. There was only one time in our long lives that I had ever been so happy. That was when Heero and Duo got married. My brother nodded and I cried in his hug.

'I asked him if he wanted to share the whole day or just the night. He siad he wanted me for the whole day. I'm going to ask if he'll marry me.'

'Agian.'

Heero rolled his eyes and siad, 'Yes, agian. You know, I forgot how annoying you can be!'

'At least I'm not Relina!' I joked, playfully punching my brother. He grabbed hold of me and I started laughing because of the onslaught of his tickling attack.

Duo's Journal

June 14- I'm scared out of my mind. I remember how I died. It was exactly the way Meg told me. After that I had another dream. Actually, it was a nightmare.

I was standing infront of the alter with Heero. Everyone else stood at the back of the chapel. A being in black was perched on the alter. The being looked like me, but he- I think it was a he- had black markings on his face. There were huge black angel wings on his back and they surrounded him like a cacoon. His hair was blacker than night and his eyes were the same color as mine.

'Duo, it's good to see you agian. You too, Princeling.' My dreamself moved close to my lover. The thing's voice was like mine only it was like there was a growl under each word. I can't clearly describe it. It scared the shit out of me.

'So, Princeling what is your choice? Will you submit to the lure of your lover's blood? Or have you decided to renouce our deal?' Heero smirked, his mouth moved but I couldn't hear a sound. Then the thing screamed and I started bleeding. My blood poured out of my body as Shinigami flew off, howling with his victory.

'Even with your choice, you'll still be damned!'

'Duo!' Heero held me, my life litterally draining out of me. 'Duo, no! You can't die! Not now!'

'Heero, he had this planned. I'll die if you don't turn me, so don't.' He shook his head. 'Don't you dare think about it! I have to die for you to be free and 'sides I won't be lonely for long.' I woke up at that point.

Tomorrow is the day. I hope my dream doesn't come true. Please, God, don't let it come true.

T.D.K- O.k, that's enough for me.

Duo- Why'd I have to die in my dream?

T.D.K- -Shrugs- Felt like it. Oh! If anyone has ever read D.N.Angel vol. 1, Shini's wings are like Dark's when he's perched outside Risa and Riku's. I had a hard time trying to describe them. Review and tell me what you guys think about my version of Shinigami!

Duo- I have a question.

T.D.K- Yes?

Duo- Am I at the castle yet? Am I going to die? Why did you end there?

T.D.K- Maybe, I don't know, cliff-hanger. Ch. 10 comes after 3 reviews!!! So, show the button a little love why don't cha?


	10. Chapter 10

T.D.K.- Yo! Sorry for the wait. School's back and I had a little trouble with people's cooperation -stares at Heero- and I got grounded for my school stuff.

Heero- What're you lookin at?

Duo- You better be sorry! I've been waiting. -mutters- To think you'd make your muse wait.

T.D.K.- Who siad you were my muse? I own nothing but Meg. This is the last chapter and the POV changes. I'm not useing the journals 'till the end. Oh, blod italics are thoughts.

Heero and Megan were the first to get to the castle. Since she was younger, Meg was forced to be the lookout. She sat on the rampart and was extrmely bored.

'Remind me again why I have to be the lookout.' She yelled, hopeing Heero would answer her.

'Your eyes are better than mine.'

'That's bull and you know it! Did you really think I'd believe that?'

'If I told you, I'd be insulting you. I don't want to do that.' She rolled her eyes and huffed. Quickly, Megan's head jerked toward the road. Her ears had picked up the sound of very familar voices. _**They're here!**_ she thought.

'Duo, are you sure we're going the right way? I mean we haven't seen anyone since we left that village.'

'Trowa, for the billionith time, we are going the right way. I know the castle's not far. I can feel Heero and he's not far away. Hey, Meg!' She waved and smiled, then that smile was gone. She saw a certain light brunette walking with them.

'Duo, what the hell is she doing here?! I thought you wouldn't let her tag along any further! Brother, she came too!' Megan jumped from the rampart, landing on her feet, and running for the castle's ruins.

She ran down a bunch of stairs to the celler. Heero sat on a box, one leg bent and the other hanging off the edge. He watched his sister as she caught her breath. She held up a finger, still breatheing hard.

'Problem, Sis?' He asked, hoping she wasn't going to say there was a certian god of death in the chapel.

'Relenia came too! That little spoiled-'

'Duo?'

'He's out there too. Didn't you hear me yelling?'

'No. I was starting to doze off. I'm pretty tired.' The younger royal turned to go back up the stairs. 'Will you tell Duo I'm down here?' _**Yeah, right**_, she thought, _**I'll save him the trouble of having to come down all those damn stairs and back up**_.

'Would you like him to be worn out when he got down here? There's a lot of stairs to climb, you know.' Heero grinned at his sister. 'Get your head outta the damn gutter! That's not how a prince is supposed to act! What would Father think?!'

He snorted, 'What would he think if he heard his baby girl cussing like, what are they again, hookers?'

'Yeah, right. You keep telling yourself that. Father'd have a feild day with you.' She walked up the stairs, not listening to her brother.

-----------------------------------------------

Duo wondered around the over run and weed infested gardens. He liked the silence, it was different from what he knew. The castle's silence was peaceful. You couldn't tell when it would get disturbed, unlike outside the castle.

'I remember walking here with Heero. I think Meg would watch us.' He looked around and saw the chapel. It was in an even worse state now than it had been. 'I wonder if my old self is dust by now.' Duo climbed around fallen stones and beams.

An old wooden coffin sat on top the alter. The wood was rotten and falling into pieces. He hesitated for a moment before continueing. He was only a few steps away from his coffin when someone entered.

'You know, Duo, if you look at your former body, you'd die instantly.' Shinigami watched his human self spin around. He was stunned, he'd forgotten how much alike they looked. The god twirled a piece of his long black hair, while Duo fiddled with the end of his braid.

'So, um, you're me, right?'

'No. You are me in a human form, well, part of me. I did something I shouldn't have done and I was split in two as punishment. Your lover and his sister's salvation are ours as well.' The divine smiled sadly. 'I miss him. I miss my Gawaine.'

'Who's Gawaine?'

'My own lover. I miss him so much.' Shinigami's eyes grew blurry. 'He's the something I shouldn't have done, but I love him so much.'

'What'll happen to us? If you get forgiven, wouldn't I be rejoined with you? Wouldn't I cease to be?'

'I don't know. I'm not Lady Fate. It's her choice if we stay like this or not. She's the one who sent me to make the deal in the frist place. See the Christian God is her son, and he hated the idea that she made me and Gawiane lovers, so he punished us. He sent my love to a place here on Earth and had him sealed away. I had to go through the pain of being split.'

'That's how I came to be, right?,' Shinigami nodded, 'Why did I die? I get the human motives, but after hearing your story, there has got to be another reason.'

'I went to Lady Fate immedately after I heard of your death. I wasn't prepared to take myself to the other side. She was furious and ranting about how if her son disobeyed her agian, she'd do something. She noticed me and told me that you fell for a prince and vice versa. For some reason that got God mad. I don't know why.'

As Shini was talking, an idea hit Duo. One of his past memories came to him. 'The alter! Shini, Gawaine's in the alter!'

'Wha?!'

'The alter! Meg told me once that the first preist here was burried in the alter. She siad it was centuries ago, and that it was used as a way to keep people from messing around with the building. What if He put Gawaine in the alter!?' The God of Death stared at him, stunned.

'This whole time the anwser has been right under my nose! I never noticed the alter.'

'I'll get Heero! He can help us get Gawaine out of the alter!' Duo yelled, running out to get his lover.

Heero stood before the alter, carefully moving the rotten coffin with Megan. They sat it down behind the alter. Duo, Shingami, and everyone else crowded around the alter. Shini smiled and layed his hand on the glass cover. 'Found you, Love.' He softly whispered.

'How are we going to get him out?'

'How old is this glass?' Quatre asked. 'If it hasn't been reinforced then we can break it with something heavy.'

'About 11-12 hundred years.' Heero replied, looking around. He grabbed a fallen beam. 'What are you doing?' Relina asked. 'What does it look like?! I'm going to break the glass!' He swung the beam, breaking the glass instantly.

Gawaine's eyes opened slowly, revealing the same color as Heero's. 'Shini?' The angel siad, sitting up. His hair was bright snowy white and his skin was very pale. The Death deitiy ran into the angel's arms burring his face in the other's chest.

'Thanks, my prince.' Duo whispered. Heero wrapped him in his arms, the two a mimic of the other pair.

'NO! THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!' Someone roared. Gawaine and Heero's grip tightened on their loves. 'YOUR PUNISHMENT LASTS FOR ALL ETURNITY!!!'

'OH, QUIT YOUR HOWLING! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO DISOBEY YOUR OWN MOTHER! Another voice roared as figures appeared flating in the chapel. One was a woman with hair that changed from sliver to midnight black. She was beautiful. The other figure was male, but could've been female too. It wore a white hooded cape with the hood pulled over its face. Black hair fell to the figure's waist and bound at the ends.

'THEY ARE MY CREATIONS! I DECIDE WHO THEY MATE WITH!'

'REALLY?! WHY DON'T YOU DECIDE THE FATE OF EVERYTHING ELSE? WAIT, YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOUR GRANDFATHER WOULD HAVE A FIT.'

'DON'T YOU DARE BRING GRANDFATHER INTO THIS!'

'Sorry, my son and I are still disagreeing about you two. Well, I do believe there are some deals to be dealt with. Princess Megan Yuy, you are to be released from an immortal life. Prince Heero Yuy, you have to make your choice: Stay a vampire or return to being human and live out your life. One will keep you dammed the other will save all five of you.' The woman-Fate-siad. 'What is your choice?'

'I chose to be human agian. I want to be with Duo 24/7.'

'That settles that. Shini, Son, revoke your deals and leave them alone.' Grumboling the other figure-God-snapped his fingers, but he stopped. 'Mother, if I revoke my deal with the princess, she'll die instantly.'

'No, she won't.' Megan stepped up to the two's feet. She looked back at Heero, a sad smile on her face. She slowly mothed, 'Forgive me, my beloved brother.'

'If it will make a difference, I wouldn't mind dieing. My own lover's already dead and he's waiting for me. I'd like to be with him now that I know my brother's happy agian.' God nodded and snapped his fingers. Megan fell to the floor. Everyone, but Relina, rushed to the former doctor's side. Her brother sat her head in his lap.

'Meg, why?' She smiled up at him, her eyes sliding shut. 'Why did she want to die?'

'She fell in love a during the Romantic period. I don't know a lot about him, but they loved each other. He was the only person she herself ever told about her life. That's all I know.' Shinigami siad.

'The man was a gothic-style writer. She became his muse and they were never a part if they could avoid being seperated. When she told him she thought he'd throw her out or call her monster. Megan started crying and he held her, telling her that he'd never leave her and that he'd wait for her.'

-------------------------------------------------

June 15, 2022- My name is Meria Yuy. I'm Heero and Duo's daughter. Since Dad's part of the Shinigami he was able to create me from their DNA. I was kept in a black egg until I was born. Papa tells me that I looked exactly like my aunt when she was born. I'm almost 15. Quatre helped me get all this together. The page I'm writting this on is the last in Dad's diary. For some reason I wanted to re-tell the story of my parents, aunt, and their friends.

I asked Dad and Papa how they felt earlier. They both agreed that they couldn't believe it's been 15 years since...

Shinigami and Gawaine visit from time to time. They're both very happy. I guess that's it.

Oh, Aunt Meg's lover's last name was Van Helsing.

_Meria 'Meg' Yuy- 15 June, 2022_

T.D.K- Sorry for the delay. This is, saddly the end.

Duo- You killed Megan off!!! -wails-

Heero- S'o.k, Duo.

T.D.K- If you haven't read _Dracula_, then you should or at least watch the movie. The one from '92. That's my fave.


End file.
